White As Snow, Red As Blood
by Night Owl 93
Summary: As Snow White lay dying from the poison apple, her life is saved, and made eternal, by a Vampire's Kiss. a vampire version of the Prince's rescue of Snow White, rated K for all


The Queen returned to her home that day triumphant. She had successfully coerced her naive young stepdaughter into biting into the poisoned fruit; the girl would be dead before the night was gone, and soon the Queen would be the fairest of all once more. She had slept that night with a smile across her wicked face.

The child had not even recognized the old woman as her stepmother through the guise she had been wearing. She would not have believed it either. Unlike her stepmother, the old woman had been sweet and kind and courteous, even offering dear Snow White one of the shiniest, reddest apples from her basket. But after Snow White had swallowed that first bite, she fell to the ground, and the old woman's facade was ended.

"Now who is the fairest of them all?" the Queen had cackled, dancing jubilantly over Snow White's body as she lay growing ill with each passing second, then leaving the poor girl for dead.

And now, the poor Snow White lay shivering amongst the fallen leaves on the forest floor, the apple's venom searing her veins as it coursed its way through her body. Already the sun had fallen behind the trees, leaving her in a darkness that would precede the one soon to set in. Were it not for the Prince, she never would have survived.

At the same time as Snow White inched closer towards her end, the Vampire Prince of the Dark Forest was creeping through the darkened forest in his hunt for an animal large enough to satisfy his hunger for blood. He was in the process of chasing down a wild stag, when he was stopped by the sight of the young girl, lying on the forest floor below. Instantly he knew her to be the daughter of the late King, Snow White; her legendary beauty was unmistakable. As the Prince took in the sight of her breath-taking radiance, already he could see the shadow of Death himself looming over her, ready to take her away. But the Prince would not have this; this girl was far too precious to waste away and decay as a corpse.

Dropping to his knees, the Prince pressed his lips to his wrist and dug his dagger-sharp fangs into the vein inside his wrist, allowing his black blood to spill forth. Not wishing to waste a single drop, the Prince held his bleeding wrist to Snow White's mouth, pouring the stuff down her throat. He should have bled her first, but the girl was already a breath's length from death so that it was not necessary.

As soon as the first drop had landed across Snow White's tongue, it awakened a ravenous hunger within her that drove her to drink, and drink, and drink some more. When the Prince had been drained and Snow White had been filled, he released his arm from her, and she fell still.

Upon inspection, one would mistake the child as dead, but this was not so: now, she was merely sleeping. But this was not a normal sleep, this was the sleep of Transformation. She would be in a deep sleep that would mimic death until the next sunset, after which she would arise once again to awaken into her new life.

The Prince then took up the child in his arms and carried her to the home of the Seven Dwarves. He ordered them to enclose the sleeping girl in a coffin built of mirror-glass, so as to deflect the sun's dangerous light, until the Prince would return at next nightfall to collect her. "Yes your Majesty," the Seven Dwarves had said with a synchronized bow.

The Vampire Prince then returned to his castle, leaving the Dwarves to follow through on their mighty ruler's command. They built Snow White a coffin made of mirror-glass and rested her body inside, remaining ever vigilant around it to protect her from thieves who would mistake her for treasure.

True at his word, the Prince returned to the Dwarves' cottage the very minute that the sun had fallen to collect his Snow White. When he came upon her, he touched his lips to hers, breathing into her the breath of life that allowed her to awaken at last. Snow White opened her eyes, bewildered by the vision her new Vampire eyes now gave her.

"Oh my, what has happened to me?" she inquired of the Prince who stood beside her. He proceeded to tell her of how he came upon her as she was dying from a poisoned apple she had consumed and was so entranced by her beauty that he instantly fell in love with her and had turned her into a Vampire to save her from near death. Grateful to the Prince for saving her life, she returned his love and agreed to be his Bride.

On that same night, Snow White's cruel stepmother stood before her enchanted looking glass and asked: "Looking glass upon the wall, tell me who is the fairest of them all." To which the mirror answered, "Thou art truly beautiful, this I see, but the Prince of the Dark Forest's bride is far more fair than thee."

Overcome with jealousy, the envious Queen dressed herself in her finest robes and jewels before traveling into the Forest to find the Vampire Prince's castle, which was now hosting the Prince's royal wedding. If the Prince's new Bride was truly the fairest, she would have to see for herself.

Upon arriving at the ceremony, the Queen was horrified to see that the Bride was none other than Snow White herself. After Snow White had identified the Queen as the one to have poisoned her, the Vampire Prince sentenced her to have her body drained of her every last drop of blood to be served to the guests at the party.

And so, the Vampire Prince and his beloved Snow White ruled over all the land forever after.

* * *

><p><strong>there, my own vampire version of one of my favorite fairy tales, Snow White :D <strong>  
><strong>one of my own personal favorites of mine<strong>

**let me know what _you_ think ;P**


End file.
